


The most beautiful girl

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Bullying, Confession, F/F, First Kiss, Genderbend, Genderbending, Mental Health problems, Misgendering, Rule 63, also slight violence but its just noya kicking a guy in the nuts, daisuga - Freeform, descriptions of transitioning based on pure research, lesbian azumane asahi, the daisuga is minor, trans and gay slurs, trans girl azumane asahi, trigger warning for those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey, so, I tried writing a thing over half a year. This was a one day work basically just to make myself happy with some genderbent Haikyuu because god knows we need more of that in this fandom. Also trans girl Asahi and a ragingly bisexual Noya. So this is basically just me self-indulgently rambling. Check the tags for trigger warnings! And come say hi to me on my tumblr and instagram @keyboard-crat and @keyboard.crat I hope you'll enjoy this enjoy!(Sorry for any spelling or language errors as English isn't my first language and this isn't proofread)





	The most beautiful girl

Nishinoya Yuu was confident in herself in a lot of ways. She took pride how her impromptu jokes always made someone laugh or how her encouragements never failed to reach the target and uplift her friends. And of course, she was most proud of her skill as a libero.

She had learned to read people and regulate herself around them, notice little things and act accordingly. That was why she had no problem making personal announcements loud and clear around her teammates, who were already used to it.

Complaining about cramps during her period was one of the most normal things, showing off a new bra as well.

So when, after hearing Hinata sighing over a hot third year from the boys’ basketball team, she casually mentioned how she should have seen the last captain of their own team because “Oh god how can someone be so hot I still can’t believe she was real”, all Noya answered to the few questioning faces turned to her was, “Well, you are looking at a raging bisexual, let me and my guys and gals be.”

And nobody made a fuss about it, just as Nishinoya had anticipated before coming out. Even if they had, she would have kicked their asses and probably with the help of her dear captain and vice-captain, who had, later before leaving the gym that same day, pulled her aside for a moment to share and quick kiss in front of her and Suga winking cheekily while giving a thumbs up to Noya.

From then on, she was more open about her crushes and opinions on other people, but that only seemed like a normal step anyway.

Azumane Asahi, on the other hand, was the polar opposite. She was unsure in her social abilities that she didn’t find the strength to develop while juggling with normal life and gender dysphoria daily.

Truly, it was only ironical, that she’d been named a princess as a boy when born and then turned out to be a girl. Her parents had taken time to accept her when she came to terms with herself in junior high, but got there none the less. 

But by the time she started hormone replacement therapy at 14, she had already gone through most of her growth spurt and grown some stubble. Thanks to mental therapy, supporting family and being able to start presenting as a girl early on, she was sure of herself, but the growing uncertainty in her body was quick to take power in her brain. 

Social anxiety took over each time she had to speak and worry over her voice, which had dropped very early, sounding high enough. Women’s clothes didn’t alway fit onto her tall and frankly, masculine frame.

Mental problems stayed with her when she started high school and decided to join the volleyball team. Changes in her already very much developed body were slow to come but each time she noticed something new, it was a small win. She stopped shaving frequently at the end of her first year, when she got a laser surgery. 

By her third year, Asahi had come out to Sugawara and Sawamura, her teammates and two of the few friends she even had in her year. They had responded with revealing their relationship. 

Although the move was touching, it triggered new anxiety and dysphoria over her body and sexuality. Asahi knew she liked girls, but could she even call herself a woman if she was still tucking and padding her bra daily?

The doubts were very real when she saw Dai and Suga, two so gorgeous girls fitting perfectly together when they were walking down the road after saying goodbye to Asahi. Dai’s curves being complimented so nice by Suga’s slender frame, neither having to worry about anybody doubting their femininity.

Because Asahi sure as hell doubted her own, and so seemed to do some people from her year. There had been frequent rumours, stuff said behind her back about her abnormally wide shoulders and narrow hips. Not to say, she had never been hit on, even though she wasn’t even interested in the boys circling her classmates, but being a love interest to a straight boy somehow seemed to be passing of beauty, showing worthiness of being loved.

That couldn’t stop her from pining herself though, and there was a lovable and energetic second-year, who filled her dreams and shone with her powerful presence through her day. And Nishinoya’s brave declaration of her sexuality only made her fall harder for the younger girl.

Nishinoya didn’t know all that. But she did know that she found Asahi gorgeous and that was why she tried to use every possible instance of encouraging her. Spending time with Asahi during lunch and after practise became a habit she couldn’t nor wanted to break.

One time when they were sitting and chatting under a tree during lunch break, Noya found herself staring at Asahi’s face. Really, she was entranced by the beauty. Noticing a stray strand of hair, she reached out and tucked it behind her hair. Asahi looked up from her sandwich and Noya’s hand froze where it was right next to her cheek.

“Asahi-san, you’re so goddamn beautiful I want to cry,” she said, a dead-serious look on her face.

Asahi shrugged and reached to push Noya’s hand away, but for some reason, didn’t. 

“You say that too much. I don’t think so, though,” she said quietly, looking straight back at Noya.

“Don’t be sil-”

But Noya couldn’t finish what she wanted to say because she was interrupted by a group of third-year boys walking around the corner and seeing them. 

The first one shouted out, “Hey, lesbos! Whatcha doing here? Having some afternoon fun? Want us to join?”

The others, 4 of them in total laughed and moved only closer. 

“If you could even call them that, the tall one is basically a guy, you know?” another one one answered. 

Asahi slapped Noya’s hand away and could only push her back against tree, wrapping her arms around her legs and hiding her face into her lap.

Meanwhile, Nishinoya got up and stood to face the group. Fury rose in her as she curled her hands into fists and spoke, “What the fuck? Do you want to say that again”?

“Wow, angry girlfriend alert. Don’t worry, we’re not interested in him, but you are such a cutie, why are you sitting here with him if you could spend time with real men, instead of this one pretending to be a girl?”

They were getting closer. Nishinoya was confused, but not nearly enough to forget caution. She had seen one of the guys removing from the group and sneaking around her, towards Asahi, who Noya had left frozen under the tree. Obviously they weren’t interested in only taunting her, if one of them was already headed towards Asahi, she must have been their real target. 

Flashing an evil grin, Noya, turned to the one separate from the group, jumped onto him from the front and with a swift kick with her knee, hit him in between his legs. Not slightly sorry about targeting the weak spot, she yelled out to Asahi to get up and got back to the tree. She grabbed her arm and pulled her up, then started running while dragging Asahi, who seemed to be in total shock, behind her.

They ran with seemingly no destination, just away. Away from the harassers, from the fear and shock. Noya ran from the confusion, Asahi from the growing-by-second self-loathing and the panic that had taken over when she had curled up under the tree. She knew she was crying, ugly sobs escaping her mouth and making it hard to breath while being dragged by Nishinoya and hot tears washing away her makeup. 

It seemed though, that Nishinoya now had a destination and it proved right when they reached the volleyball team’s clubroom. Asahi had the key but as soon as they stopped, she hid her face in her hands and sobbed into them. Nishinoya didn’t hesitate to touch up the pocket on her chest and pull the key out. She opened the door and shoved Asahi inside, following her and locking the door.

She guided Asahi to sit on a bench and peeked out of a window to check for anybody following. There didn’t seem to be anybody approaching the building, though and she let out a sigh of relief, turning back to Asahi.

“I’m so so so sorry they got that idea, Azumane-san,” Noya bowed and took a step back, suddenly being very conscious of their senpai-kouhai relationship. She could only imagine what kind of trouble she had brought onto her upperclassman and even though calling her by her last name seemed so unnatural by this moment, she felt this to be more appropriate at the moment.

“I’m willing to say anything, we can go to the principal, he must trust us and they must be super embarrassed about me kicking one of them in the nuts,” she continued with a small smile.

“They weren’t lying, you know,” Noya heard from between whimpers from Asahi, who finally looked up so Noya saw her tear-strained face, mascara stains all around her eyes. She looked so miserable and all Nishinoya wanted to do was reach to her and hug her, but she held the distance in fear of accidentally stepping over any set boundaries.

“I am disgusting and a liar. I’m not a girl at all. I don’t know what picture of me you have but they finally saw through it and now everybody else will, too and I will be forced to the boys’ team and back to the boys’ uniform and even though I don’t want it, I can’t fool them or you or anybody anymore.” A new wave of sobs took over and she curled up in a ball again.

Not bearing the distance, Noya went and sat down on the bench next to the crying girl, brought her knees up to her chest and turned herself parallel to the bench to face Asahi. Slowly, she reached out with one hand and gently brushed it over Asahi’s hair, feeling the softness. That seemed to calm the whimpers coming from the older girl.

“Azumane-san,” she calmly said, feeling the distancing formality of the name, “whoever you are, you are not disgusting. If you’re not lying to yourself living as you are, you aren’t lying to anybody else either. Do you think you’re a girl?” she asked, combing her fingers through her hair and unknowingly inching closer on the bench.

Asahi looked at her miserably and turned her eyes down to her lap. Quietly, she said, “I do. But does that even matter if I have a penis?”

“Of course it does!” Nishinoya gasped loud and removed her hand from Asahi’s hair. “Look at yourself, who would ever think a beauty like you would ever be seen as anything less than the gorgeous woman you are?”

Asahi looked up again and blushed, her lips in a sad smile. She wanted to argue, because clearly someone did think of her differently, if the incident from only moments ago was real, but at the same time wanted to believe Noya’s words with all she got. Especially because they were coming from Noya.

That same girl had continued to inch slowly towards the taller one and was now sitting, one leg on each side of the bench, right next to her. Asahi finally dared to uncurl her legs from against her chest and took the same position, facing Noya shyly.

“And, Azumane-san-” Nishinoya was cut off by her senpai. “Please, Noya, still Asahi.”

“Asahi-san,” Noya corrected herself, but still too nervous to drop the honorific, “If any rumours rise, I will take the full blame. I can say it was a random moment they saw or that was just me forcing myself onto you, which I was basically doing. You don’t have to spend time with me anymore, i understand if you don’t want to.”

“I do want to. Please, don’t stop. You have no idea how much our friendship means to me. It’s frustrating to always be around Suga and Dai. Please, if you do accept me, don’t stop talking to me."

Asahi was starting to cry again and this time, Noya was quick to pull her in a strong hug that was quite awkward considering how small she was next to Asahi. But there, between Noya’s hands Asahi felt more delicate and fragile than ever before. She leaned her head onto Noya’s shoulder and wrapped her own hands under the other girls’. 

They stayed quiet like this until Noya felt Asahi’s breathing even out and she pulled away. While straightening up, her hands ended up in Asahi’s and she gave them a gentle squeeze, to which the older girl answered with a gentle smile and another squeeze.

They looked again at each other and Noya felt herself tilting forwards. This is it, she thought, and clashed lips with Asahi, who had also started moving.

The kiss was short and a bit underwhelming but a kiss none the less. They pulled apart quickly and Noya couldn’t hold back laughter. She leaned into Asahi’s shoulder and giggled while still holding loosely onto her hands. 

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” she asked and pressed even closer to the brunette.

“I think I do,” Asahi replied with a hint of laughter in her voice and smoothed down Noya’s unruly hair. 

They sat there for a few more minutes, breathing in each other’s scent until Noya snorted and said, “Dai and Suga can suck my ass, now I have the most beautiful girlfriend.”

And Asahi laughed wholeheartedly, safe and confident in the arms of her own ball of starlight and sunshine.


End file.
